Essay
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yami and Yugi's class has to do an essay on a person from the past. Any person, any country. Who is it that Yugi picks? OMR it's ! *Read to find out*


Me: I was just thinking, which is bad for the enviroment when I think, and thenm, this little fluffy One-Shot came out IS: Just enjoy!  
Me: Mentions of a GX character.  
IS: \Yugi to Yami\  
Me: /Yami to Yugi/

"Alright, class. Your assignment is, you have exactly one week to write an essay on someone from the past. It can be anyone from any country" Jaden Yuki said to his class. The bell rang. "Have a good day" he called on their way out. On their walk home, Yami nudged Yugi.

"Aibou, have you decided on who you're doing your essay on?" he asked.

"Yep!" Yugi said happily.

"Are you going to tell me?" Yami asked.

"Nope!" Yugi giggles.

"I'll find out who it is, annd you know it, Aibou" Yami said.

"Not this time!" Yugi protested.

"I will" Yami said.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Yugi stormed into the house, into his room, and slammed his door shut.

'Did I really make him that angry?' Yami asked himself.

\Gomen, Mou Hitori\ Yugi said.

/It's alright, Aibou/ Yami said. He went into his room to start on his essay.

There has to be more information on him" Yugi mused, scanning the website, clicking on different links. Each time he got some new information, he wrote it down. Yes, this was going to be a truly surprising essay.

*Time-Skip to Friday*

"Alright. Time to hand in your essays. You start presentations on Monday" Jaden said. Everyone but Yami and Yugi groaned.

*Time-Skip to Monday*

"Alright. I'll hand back your essays, and we'll begin presentations with Yugi" Jaden said. He handed back the graded essays. Yugi wasn't surprised that he got an A. "Yugi, you may come to the frnt now" Jaden said. Yugi nodded. He got out of his seat, and came to the front of the classroom.

"I worked really hard to find this information. I had to go to many websites to obtain it. Anyway, my essay is on a man from 5,000 years ago. His name was Atem, and he was a great and powerful Pharaoh fron Egypt" Yugi stated. Yami's head jerked to the front. Yugi had written about...his past life?!

"Atem became the Pharaoh at a very young age. His father, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, had sacrificed himself to the great Egyptian Gods, Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk. Atem had many friends and advisors help him along the way. One of his friends was a girl named Mana. Mana was a very energetic girl, and was a student under the scorcerer Mahad. One day, while in the courtyard of the palace, Atem was standing under a tree. Well, the tree had a poisonous snake it it. It was about to bite Atem, but Mahad pushed Atem out of the way just in time, and he got bitten instead. Atem got the poison out of his friend, and when asked why, Atem had replied to him by saying that he was a friend, and that he'd be doing the same for him. Atem had a cousin, who was Atem's most faithful advisor and friend. His name was Preist Seto."

Immediately, everyone looked at Seto. Yugi continued,

"Preist Seto's father, Akunadin, was a little jealous of Atem. He thought Seto should've been Next in line for the throne. Now, back then, the members of the palace's council played dangerous games called Shadow Games. It is said that, after having enough of all the destruction from the Shadow Games, Atem locked away the evil power within himself, and sealed himself away. He wped his own memories clean, so that the Shadow Games would never be resurrected." Yugi finished. Everyone clapped.

"That was truly brilliant, Yugi. Is there anything else on Atem?" Jaden asked.

"Not that I could dig up, no. It was really hard to find just that information" Yugi said.

"Ah, I see. Now, who wants to go next?" Jaden asked.

The rest of class and the walk hme was a blur to Yami. His sweet, precious Aibou had written his essay on his past self.

"Mou Hitori no Boku? Are you okay?" Yugi asked when they got into the house. Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist, and pushed Yugi against the wall. Yugi exclaimed, but Yami started kissing him. Yugi started kissing back.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Yami asked in between kisses.

"You tell me every day, Mou Hitori." Yugi said.

"You know what I meant, Aibou" Yami said, slipping his hand under Yugi's shirt. Yugi slipped his hand under Yami's shirt, as their lips crashed together more and more. The two inched along the wall to Yami's room. Once inside, the two fell onto Yami's bed.

"You're essay was amazing, by the way" Yami said,

"Arigato, Mou Hitori" Yugi said. "I won't forget Seto's face when You presented your essay, because it was on his past se" Yugi was silenced bu Yami's lips.

Yugi had to admit, this was the best.

Me: I seriosly don't even know anymore, man *pokes at ground with stick*  
IS: She's in a One-Shoty mood, folks. Me: And trust me, my thinking is bad for the environment, now that I support Blindshipping xD 


End file.
